You tell me, Mr L
by Namron
Summary: When you don't remember what you were doing five minutes ago, but someone else does, something might be wrong. Luigi needs to know who is taking him over. Or... who he's calling for help.
1. Black

Luigi, Mario, and all other characters belong to Nintendo (c), I own none of the characters in this work, and am using them strictly for entertainment purposes, and am in no way gaining any profit from said purposes.

* * *

…"Hunh? W-where…. Am I?"

It seemed like a dream. But at the same time, he could feel the wind against his moustache. His lone figure wandered through what could have been blackness, or what could have been a street. His mind was too foggy to recall anything about himself, about where he was, about what had happened. All he heard was words scattered around, drifting in and out of his ears, each word getting louder, as though he was walking towards the source. But he didn't see anything infront of him...

_Great… the wimp called me again…._

"What? Who said that? Hello?! Where are you!?!"

His voice was filling with confusion, and desperation. He could hear the voice talking, to whom he had no idea, but it couldn't hear him calling it. He started to run. He felt a hat fly off of his head. He ran faster. He heard different voices, a male, who sounded a bit like himself.

_Hey Weegee, I wanted to ask…. Weegee?_

Faster still. He heard the first voice respond, in what seemed an annoyed manner.

_Sigh… What is it with all the overalls in this place? What are we, a couple of plumbers?_

He shut his eyes tight, and, not himself quite knowing why, threw himself forwards. He felt a wall. His body made contact; he could feel how hard it was. But it seemed so familiar. Like he had done this a million times before. He heard a shatter. Black.

"Ugh…. My head…"

********

Luigi walked through the castle, not really headed anywhere. He just wanted some time out of his room, which was growing a bit filthy. Not that he was a slob, he was the cleanest person he knew. He just felt… preoccupied with something. And others where beginning to notice his mental absence.

"Ah, Weegee. There you are."

His big brother, Mario, walked up to him, and gave him what seemed to be a concerned look on his face.

"Mario! There you are. I was meaning to ask you, --"

"Weegee, what was that?"

Luigi's face switched from eager, to, the only accurate word to describe would be, 'busted'.

"Mario, please don't tell! If anyone finds out about Mr. Goombsalot, I'll never live it down!!"

Now it was Mario's turn to change faces. He sighed, and patted Luigi's shoulder, turning him around, and pushing him to walk with him.

"That's not what I wanted to talk about, but, good to know you have a stuffed Goomba. I'll be sure to let Daisy know."

Luigi's eyes widened at his brothers cheeky smirk at Daisy's name.

"Why would I care if Daisy knew?! It's not like I have some schoolboy crush on her…."

Luigi's face turned a plum red.

"Right, Weegee. You and me are going to have a talk about that later. The Goombas and the Koopas."

"Birds and the Bees", Luigi corrected. "Anyways," trying to change the subject as fast as possible, "What _**did**_ you want to talk about?"

"….Weegee, have you been feeling okay these past few days?"

Luigi was somewhat thrown by the question, but the two kept walking through the corridors none the less.

"Y-yeah, I've been feeling fine Mario. Why?"

"I dunno Luigi, it's just… I saw your door open, and I was needing to talk to you…. I walked in, and you seemed a bit… off."

"Really? When did you do that?"

Mario stopped walking. Luigi stopped a few steps ahead of Mario, and turned to face him. He saw Mario's face had concern written all over it.

"An hour ago. Two, tops."

Luigi's face became pale.

"Why don't I remember?

" I don't know… Mr. L."

********

* * *

A/N-

I hope you guys enjoyed. My first fic here, and, well, my first fic, actually. Eheh. So, review if you get the chance, I'd love to hear what you guys think! I don't want this to get too serious, but at the same time, I don't want it to be all happy too. So, if you have ideas, or just any input, anything at ALL, review! I'll update as soon as possible. Thanks again!


	2. Diagnosis

"Well Luigi, everything seems in order."

"Really? I'm not… sick or something?"

Luigi sat on a chair, his hat sitting on a rack beside him. As he reached for it, he rubbed the back of his head.

"I hit my head the other day fixing the pipes in the basement. Could that have been it?"

"I doubt it, Luigi. You seem like a perfectly healthy boy to me."

The toad doctor nodded his head, and took the stethoscope out of his ear, placing it back around his neck. While Luigi silently steamed at being called a 'boy', after all he had done, Mario took a casual stroll in, knocking on the door with his knuckle while he entered.

"Hey doc, is my little brother alright?"

"Ah, Mario. Yes, I'm glad to report that Luigi is as healthy as a koopa."

_Healthy as a koopa?_ Luigi thought. _Boy, hope I don't get green and scaly…._

As Luigi stood up and grabbed his hat from the rack, he turned again, and nodded towards the doctor.

"Thanks doc. I guess I should just kinda wait things out, then?" Luigi didn't want to keep having these blackouts.

"Well, if what you said is the case, Luigi, I'd suggest taking some time off of any work. Just relax the next few days. You told me the furthest you can remember before waking up is doing something strenuous or mentally exhausting. This leads me to believe that these blackouts are stress-related. Just take some time off. I'm sure the princess wouldn't mind if you slacked around a bit. Most of the toads around here do anyways."

Luigi rose a brow. _Sounds like someone has it against the toads that get a free ride around here…_

"Alright. Relax. Shouldn't be too hard, right Mario?"

He turned to his brother, with a smile on his face. Mario lit up.

"Hey… Weegee… I was meaning to tell you something when I walked into your room…" A sly grin crossed Mario's face as he turned Luigi around and walked out of the doctor's office with him. "I hear Sarasaland is great this time of year, and if your going to be off of work, then why not go stay there? Maybe get away from the Mushroom Kingdom for a few days."

Luigi suspiciously rose a brow at Mario.

"I guess… but why do you want me to go there? I mean, its not that I don't like it there, I always have a ball whenever I go, but wouldn't it just be easier for me to stay here for a few days and recuperate?"

"Nonsense, brother. You've been cooped up in your room for too long. I insist."

"Well, where would I stay? It's not like I can just get coins out of thin air. And you know how I hate borrowing money from the princess. It makes us look like a couple of freeloaders. Considering she lets us live here for free as it is."

Mario rose his nose to the air, and, over-attemptingly, contemplated what Luigi had told him.

"Well, I hear Daisy just got back from that vacation she was on at Delfino. Why not ask her where to stay?"

Luigi's face blanked and he walked with Mario for a few feet before speaking again.

"D-do you think she'd be able to do that?"

"Weegee, she's the princess of Sarasaland, I'm sure she's got all the major hookups. And, if not, worst-case scenario, you have to stay with some friend of hers or something."

Luigi took careful time to consider what Mario was telling him. In order to prevent stress-related blackouts, he should go visit the girl of his dreams in a kingdom which was miles away, and took several hours of travel, even with a warp pipe, and have her find him a place to stay. Either Mario had gone absolutely loco, or he really wanted his little brother to catch up with him in terms of ladies. The latter, Luigi concluded. But what would he do otherwise? Stay at the castle and just be a bother? At least at Sarasaland, he could go sightseeing, and maybe even get to spend some time with Daisy. Luigi blushed a bit at the thought. She was always so attractive. And she didn't treat him like a little girl like the others did. And she didn't mistake him for 'Green Mario', like Bowser did so many times. She liked Luigi, and was the only girl he could think of that didn't roll her eyes when she saw him besides Peach.

"…Y-yeah."

"Yeah what, Weegee?"

"…I'll go to Sarasaland."

Mario's face lit up like the Star Festival Parade.

"Really?! That's great to hear, Weegee! We'll get packing right away. Tommorow, we'll head for the sewer warps, and get a move on."

Luigi shuddered. He always hated going to the sewer warps.

"Can't we just take the train?"

Mario sighed, and shook his head.

"C'mon, Weegee. You're going to a different Kingdom, with people you've never met before minus one princess. You'll have to man up sometime, right little brother?"

"I guess so."

"Good! Now, lets get packing!"

********

A/N-

And so concludes chapter 2. Keep the reviews coming, please, any ideas, anything, let me know! Thanks so much for reading!


	3. Station

Luigi sighed. He heard the whistle of the train blow in the station.

Who in the world convinced me this would be a good idea? Oh yeah. Mario. Ugh.

This wasn't the first time Mario had tried to set him up with Daisy, and it probably wouldn't be the last, but it was getting a bit insufferable. Sure, it was all in good intent, but there was a certain point in time when your borderline creepy. And it was probably the drive to help a brother that propelled Mario, but as a brother, it would be a bit nice if you didn't try to exercise a muscle that didn't belong to you. Especially one that hasn't gotten much use in the first place.

Luigi stood up, and picked up a suitcase. Mario yawned and stretched in his seat, before standing up, and patting his brother on the shoulder.

"So Weeg, think you'll last in Sarasaland?"

"That depends. Did you set up the whole city to try to take off my pants when I get there?"

"Oh, c'mon. I told you. I'm not trying to get you laid, I'm trying to help out my baby brother. Doc said you needed some time off, right?"

"Yeah, and your four minutes older. Calm down."

Mario grinned, and pushed Luigi in the direction of the Train. The Toad in the conductor seat sat impatiently, glancing at his watch.

"Can we speed this up, Greeny? I don't have all day to wait for you."

"Boy, I had no idea the Kingdom had so many aggressive Toads."

Mario chuckled, and turned his brother around, placing his hands on both sides of his brother's shoulders.

"Listen, Luigi. Go, have a good time. Daisy knows your on your way over, she has a place ready for you. And whatever this 'stress' thing the doctor told you that you have, try and get rid of it. Relax. This vacation, it's all about Weegee. Take it slow. And don't be afraid to take a day to yourself. Just sitting around, doing nothing."

"Oh, like you?"

"That's what I thought. Have fun, Weeg."

Mario smiled, and hugged his brother, before pushing him again, sending Luigi tumbling backwards, and falling on his rear on the boarding platform of the Train. The Train sent off two toots, getting on its motion. Luigi sat on the Train, waving to his brother, Mario laughing and waving back.

"Luigi, alone with Daisy. I have a feeling I'll be causing more stress than relieving it."

Luigi sat in his seat, staring out the window, a glaze across his eyes. This train ride seemed to be taking forever. Hell, at least he was in a Train. Convincing Mario that the sewer warps were closed down when you lived a good thirty feet away was no easy task. But, it was just one of those things. Before you had a great day, you'd have to have a stressful day. And today seemed to be one of those days. He glanced around, taking in all of the sights. Conductor Toads walking around, Koopas and Goombas exchanging pleasantries, Even a few Shy Guys. Luigi had never really seen any domestic Koopas, or anything like that. He was used to them trying to send him running in his boots. Which they had, on a few occasions. His mind drifted off.

Why was he blacking out? Was it really stress? He couldn't be sure. Sometimes it happened out of nowhere. It wasn't from malnutrition, he ate plenty. It would be hard to starve when you live with Mario, a food fanatic. And if it was stress, seeing Daisy probably wouldn't help as much as he'd like it to.

Daisy. A name so misleading to her electric personality. Daisy was a rare one. She was royalty, but she acted like that girl in high school that all the boys are surprised to see. The one that likes to skateboard, and party. One of the guys. Daisy wasn't that bad, but she sure had her 'moments'. She was so pretty, and so powerful. She could keep a tight leash on whatever she wanted to, yet still have that innocent look on her face that would stop your mind from even going off in any direction. Of course Luigi pined over her. He couldn't help himself. What wasn't there to like? Beautiful, powerful, and a woman who knows what she wants. Luigi could barely stop himself from gawking whenever he saw her. And if he wasn't wrong, maybe she felt a little something for him too. But he wasn't positive.

A castle. Luigi saw a castle. Yellow, with a slight hint of orange. Even the sky had a dusky look to it, even though it must have been one o'clock. Luigi could feel the train slowly come to a halt. Luigi was here. At his destination.

Luigi was at Sarasaland.

--------

And the awesome reviews from you guys helped the motivation with this one. So, keep reading, keep reviewing, keep enjoying!


	4. Arrival

Luigi carefully stood up, and, grabbing his bag, departed the train. He tipped his hat when he passed the conductor, who grudgingly nodded back, earning a bit of a sigh from Luigi. Luigi felt a bit nervous. He knew he was meeting Daisy at the station, and he could feel the butterflies flying around. Sarasaland was a beautiful kingdom, surpassing the Mushroom kingdom in his personal opinion. The sky, always an eternal dusk appealed to him for some reason. Always a romantic location, even at night, the sky looked pitch black, but the moon somehow broke through the darkness and lit up only the right places on the ground.

"Oof!"

Luigi fell down, accidentally bumping into someone while he was drifting off in his head. Standing up and brushing himself off, he apologized to the Toad, offering a hand. The Toad took it, and stood up.

"I'm sorry about that."

"Oh, it's not a problem. Are you okay?" The Toad smiled at Luigi, and picked his bags up off of the ground, and handed them to him.

"Fine. Wow."

"Is something wrong?" The Toad tilted his head, and rose a brow.

"No, it's just all the Toads I've been meeting recently all have some aggression issues. It's just nice to see someone who doesn't give me a death glare whenever I say more than a few words to them."

"Well, thank you. It's those extra gestures that really go the extra mile, y'know?"

Luigi smiled, and bowed his head, taking a few steps towards the entrance.

"Wow. Thank you. It was a real pleasure, but I'm meeting someone."

"Of course. Have a nice day."

Luigi walked past the Toad, and felt a bit better after the friendly exchange. It was refreshing to see someone that didn't seem like a narcissist, or some sort of aggravated public worker. With a few rounded corners, and a few turns, Luigi walked into the plaza of the station, taking a second to look around, not only for Daisy, but to take a quick glimpse of the city.

This particular station reminded Luigi a bit of Brooklyn. Crowded, families getting ready for vacation, thuggish looking people. Yeah, home. Taking off his hat, Luigi stood on his tip-toes to observe above the crowd to look for a certain princess. He looked for a crown, but he figured Daisy wouldn't be in such a public place. Shrugging, Luigi stuffed his cap in his back pocket, and walked forward a few more steps, before feeling a hand grab his shoulder. He turned to look at the source, of which he found a slender female, not much taller than him. She had a glorious tan, sun kissed almost naturally. The curves she had did great things to her already astonishing figure, and before looking at her face, he took another look where his brother would probably be staring at. And he could see why Mario loved them so much. But what guy didn't?

"Enjoying the view, Louie?"

Luigi knew only one person who called him 'Louie'. And looking up to affirm his suspicions, he saw the princess of Sarasaland herself (but more importantly, his source of romantic idiocies), Daisy. He blushed a beet-red, and spoke flusteringly, waving his hands back and forth.

"No, no! I wasn't looking there, I just thought you were someone else that I knew, and they're my height, so I was looking at their eye-view, and I would never--"

"Take it easy, Luigi, I was joking"

Daisy smiled, and Luigi nodded his head, chuckling lightly. Daisy started walking and signaled for him to follow, and he obeyed. The two left the train station, and Luigi looked around. He could see that castle wasn't too far, and he figured they'd be walking. The only time Daisy like automobiles was if they were Go-Karts.

"So Luigi, how are you? It's been a long time."

She stopped walking long enough to wrap her arms around Luigi in an embrace, which Luigi awkwardly tried to reply, but he found himself at a bit of a lack for words. He just placed his arms around her in return, feeling himself grin like an idiot. He let go somewhat regretfully, but at least he was able to get that smell that he loved so much.

_Smells like clean, pure, beauty. A great smell, something you don't come across too much when you live with Mario. Heck, you don't come across any of those things, what am I saying?_

"Y'know. Just been sort of taking it easy."

"Is that so? That's not what Mario said."

Luigi rose a brow.

"Oh? And what did he say?" Hopefully Mario didn't blow things out of proportion.

"He said since you've been working so hard lately, stress hit you."

Luigi looked mildly surprised at what Mario said.

"He said you'd been doing all of his work, so you had a double load to take care of."

"Uh, yeah. Sometimes I got to watch out for my big bro, y'know?"

He laughed and rubbed the back of his head, making a mental note to thank Mario later. The two resumed walking, and stayed quiet for a few minutes, before Luigi broke the silence.

"This kingdom is so beautiful. What I'd give to wake up to see this every day." His mind ran off to waking up to seeing more than just that, to seeing Daisy every morning, waking up to a face peacefully resting, breathing just loud enough that you can each sullen breath and still hear the birds chirp. If there was ever a paradise waiting for Luigi, he was walking with it.

"Sometimes I wonder what blessed me to be in charge of such a beautiful place. I love Sarasaland. Daddy made a good choice with this place". Daisy looked around and smiled.

Luigi nodded his head. He forgot that her father was the first ruler of the kingdom, that she had only recently been put in charge, much similar to Peach's scenario. He noticed that she hadn't been wearing her normal 'royal' attire, she had dressed in an orange t-shirt, and jeans. She seemed like Luigi when he was on a day off.

"So, why are you dressed like…"

"Like every other person?"

Luigi nodded his head, feeling a bit foolish.

"Well, I sure can't dress like royalty, otherwise I'd be hounded by everyone and their mother. So, I dressed like this because I think it looks good, and it keeps eyes off of me. Or in your case, on."

She grinned deviously, and Luigi blushed a bit, turning his head. She laughed lightly, giving Luigi a light jab to the shoulder. Luigi feigned a broken arm, and stumbled backwards. She laughed louder this time, making a mock fight stance. Luigi let his arm limp, bringing the other fist up in his own fight stance, this one looking far less fierce than anything he thought intimidating. The two circled for a few seconds, before Daisy gave up, throwing her fists in the air. Luigi nodded victorious and turned to pick up his bag. When he turned, Daisy jumped on his back, hooking her arms around his chest. Luigi, surprised, almost fell forward, but he caught himself, and, nervously (but still a slight bit of confidence in his being), hooked his arms around her legs, resembling a piggy-back ride. She clicked her heels into his side, and leaned into his ear.

"I wanna ride."

His face flushed a bit, but he nodded, and awkwardly picked his bag up with his index finger, hauling it behind him. He struggled along for a few minutes, before he readjusted Daisy to a more comfortable position (for who, he had no idea), and hauled on much faster than before, and more confidently. The two talked while Luigi carried her, about the kingdom, about Mario, Peach, Bowser, everything. Eventually Luigi reached the castle, the gate to it blocking them from further progression. Daisy hopped off his back, and walked to an intercom. She pressed a button, and spoke into it.

"It' s me. Luigi's here!"

Much to his surprise, Luigi thought he heard happy chattering from the intercom. Luigi knew he was popular around these parts, but not like that. Daisy turned around, and smiled at him, taking his back from him.

"C'mon! Everyone's really exited to see you."

The two walked up a winded path to the door to the castle, and Daisy grabbed the handle. She paused for a moment and looked at him, and Luigi stood, feeling a bit nervous. She smiled, but something was different about this one. Her eyes. They had a certain gentility to them. Like she was at peace now that he was here.

"Luigi. I'm really glad you came."

"I-I'm… glad I showed up too."

"…Right. Anyways…"

Luigi felt a bit unnerved from what she said, but waited for her nonetheless. She turned the handle on the door, it slowly opening.

_I'm more glad than you'll ever know._

-A/N

Yeah, I know this one was long. I was actually going to write more, but I'll let the ideas settle, think it through, and see where it runs from there.

That review is what propelled this one out of the caverns of my mind, so thanks totally random person whom I cannot reply to, you being random is what made this chapter exist.

On the side, I've really been urging to do a Phoenix Wright Fic. What do you guys think? Romance? Drama? I know I want to do a personal one, no courtroom action, but still, I like the idea of NickxIris. Anything straight sounds cool. I was even thinking 'Hell, maybe some lemon. Who knows'. Toss me some ideas, you guys!


	5. Crap

"H…Hello…?"

His body didn't feel like much of a body at this point, it felt like more of a heavy weight that a ghost had tied to its back. He tried to no avail to run, it seemed as though walking was going to be his only method of transportation.

Trees. Trees everywhere. A dark, scary forest. He had no idea where he was headed, a vague memory of winning something, and a map in his pocket. He rounded a corner, facing a giant monster, its glowing eyes staring straight to the depths of him. Oh, no, it was a house. Easy mistake, he assumed. Cautiously taking his steps up the staircase, an eeary feeling enveloped him, and he was ready to run on the dot. But, he wasn't in control anymore. He was supposed to meet someone here, someone important. At least he thought…

His hand grabbed the handle… turned, the glow of the mood the only thing illuminating his gloved hand…

"Oh… My head…"

Luigi's eyes grogilly opened, his hand reaching to his head. He felt the familiar feeling of silk on his neck, remembering he was in bed. Daisy insisted he go straight to sleep, and he complied. Although the Sarasas were upset, they understood and led Luigi to his huge, HUGE, room. It was easily twice the size of Mario's room at the Mushroom Kingdom castle, and that made Luigi feel a bit superior to his brother, at least room-wise, which wasn't much to be proud of, but Luigi took what he got.

He groaned softly, and rolled over, his hand falling on a soft lump, which Luigi thought to be a pillow. Only when the pillow let out a soft sigh, did Luigi's eyes shoot open, and his brain begin to scream at the top of its lungs. Luigi, however, managed to keep his composure. He lifted his head barely enough over the lump to see he wasn't in his room, this room had a far more 'regal' feel to it. Then his head put 2 and 2 together, to come to the conclusion of 'idiot'. Glancing down slowly, his fears were affirmed when he saw the lightly breathing princess of the kingdom, her hair tossed about the pillow, her figure skewn about in the embrace of sleep.

That's when his body took on auto-pilot, slowly rolling off of the bed, standing up, and creeping out the door. He shut it softly behind him, looking from left to right to make sure no one saw him leave the princesses room. Then it struck him. 'Did someone see me go _in_?' He shook the thought away, instead faced with a more important question. 'How the hell_ did _I get in there?_'_ He cautiously walked through the halls of the castle, praying no one stopped him.

'It couldn't have been a blackout, I was asleep. So, what, I'm sleepwalking now? I don't think that's much better. ' His hair was ruffled, he was walking through a foreign castle in only pajama pants, his face was a good shade of life-vest red, and he was looking around frantically. What a sight to see. The halls had engravings of stone adorning the ceiling, the occasional bust taking his attention. The castle was beautiful, of that there was no doubt. But Luigi was getting scared.

He was never one for dark, and enclosed spaces. Not to say the hall was enclosed, but the darkness really limited his view. It wasn't too dark, but he was still scared nonetheless.

*_thunk*_

He hit the ground. Hard. Stress had gotten to him.

But slowly…

He began…

To stand.

But this was not Luigi…

The figuregrinned.

"Now why'd you go and leave the princess? It took me forever for me to find her for you…

"Louie."

* * *

A/N-

Wow, turns out you guys actually sort of liked this story. So, update I shall.

Next chapter, we actually get to see that dark figure lead the body. Let's see what kind of chaos we can cause, eh?

Any ideas? Any advice? Drop a review, yawl.


	6. Hush

L grinned slightly to himself, glad he was finally back in control. Luigi was getting better at taking himself back, but every time that L pushed back, Luigi fell further in himself. Which more or less meant…

"The more I'm here, the less that loser will be."

L rose a brow, slightly surprised that he said that out loud. Perhaps it was a bit of a shock to even himself. He never planned on keeping Luigi out, he just wanted to change a few things. But he couldn't do much in this god-forsaken dark. He stumbled around hopelessly, hands on the wall. The last thing he remembered doing was crawling into bed with the princess.

_He must have chickened out…_

Turning back in the direction of her room, L made clumsy steps, barely being able to see in front of him. His hand eventually hit a door frame with some familiar engravings etched in it. He traced his index finger along it, faintly recognizing a flower petal. A Daisy, he was sure. Sneaking back in the room, he shut the door behind him. He didn't need anyone to know about this…

L froze in his steps when he heard the princess breathe out softly,

"H-hello…? Who-who's there?"

His eyes darted around, looking for something he'd be able to jump behind. The room was very bare, only a few paintings decorating it. The room had to retain its sense of minimalistic origin, after all. He shrugged his shoulders. L had always been one for improv. He could come up with something on the spot, and she'd believe it. He always was the smooth talker. If only Luigi knew some of the stuff he did with his body at night. Of course, that would also explain those odd pains Luigi woke up with.

"Hush, princess."

His voice had a consistency that seemed like it was drenched in chocolate, a smooth cascade flowing from his mouth. He spoke with a slight smirk to his face, slowly gliding to the now-awake girl.

"L-Luigi? Is that y-you?"

"Yes, my princess. Please, relax. You've nothing to worry about as long as you're with me."

Daisy's voice sounded somewhat weary, but at the same time, soothed by L's voice. She sat up groggily, and turned her head, to try and look for him. All she could see was a faint outline, very much resembling Luigi. Ruffled hair, his moustache awry, and a slight shine in his eye.

"Luigi, what are you doing in my room so late? I should hit you for peeping."

L chuckled, 'tsk'ing her as he grew closer.

"Well, that would hardly be necessary. I just wanted to come see you. We were separated for the night far too soon."

She hesitated at hearing that, but slowly nodded her head, still groggy from just waking up from a deep sleep. She yawned and stretched her arms, giggling slightly when she finished.

"Excuse me. That wasn't very lady like of me."

"Oh, think nothing of it, princess."

"Luigi, you should know you don't have to call me princess."

L smirked at hearing this, taking the opportunity he saw.

"You know you don't have to call me Luigi. I'll call you Princess as long as you call me Luigi."

"W-well, then what the heck am I supposed to call you, silly?"

L took another step towards her, a good five feet remaining from the seated princess.

"Whatever you'd like. Louie, perhaps. Who knows."

"Fine, **Louie**."

She put extra emphasis on his nickname, stifling a laugh when she said it. She found it a bit odd for him acting so different, even asking for a different name, but she liked whatever game he was playing.

"Thank you, **Daisy**."

"So, is there a more specific reason that you came into my room at such a late hour, or do you really just love staring at me that much?"

She stood up and placed her hands on her hips, grinning at him. She knew that would get his goat. He always got flustered whenever she mentioned any sort of crush he might have.

"No, that's about it."

L took another step.

"Yeah, that's what I thought you'd sa- …What?"

"You heard me."

Daisy backed up a step, only for it to fail when L took another step towards her.

"You really came to my room… to watch me sleep?"

"What can I say? I've never seen such beauty, as your gentle breath, uninterrupted, no faulter, that look of pure serenity on your face. Sometimes I can almost hear it call my name…"

This time Daisy chuckled, almost thinking she was being pranked. She decided to play along with this one, it would be fun to see how far Luigi took it.

"Oh, is that so, Louie?"

"You don't believe me?"

Another step.

"Well, I'm surprised you've never caught me staring at you. You're very cute when you want to be, Louie."

"I'm flattered."

L was insistent upon closing the gap. The two were almost touching noses. Now Daisy's speech began to faulter.

"U-um… Luig… Louie? What are you doing here…?"

"Something that should have been done. A long, long time ago."

Daisy's eyes opened wide in shock. Of course, that didn't help her see Luigi's face any better, but she couldn't help herself. He was serious. Whoever this was, if it even was Luigi, was dead serious.

"And w-what is that…?"

"Y'know, for a girl with so much spunk…

You sure do take long to catch on."

The light switch flipped on, and Daisy's head shot towards the door to see who turned it on. Noone. Her head then darted forward to Luigi.

_We're the only two in here… he couldn't have done it… right?_

In the few seconds the light had been on, Daisy had already gotten a good look at Luigi. His hair was ruffled, his eyes seemed as though they were missing pupils, and his teeth seemed… sharper. Everything about Luigi right now seemed… opposite. This wasn't the Luigi she was used to. But at the same time… there was something about this Luigi…

"You've no idea how long I've pined for you, Daisy."

The silence was finally broken when L spoke, Daisy finally realizing she was about an inch from his face. She didn't really know what to say. Of course she had feelings for Luigi, that much she couldn't deny. But… this… was this _her _Luigi, or was this… something completely different?


End file.
